Music of the Memories Lost
by EverlastingSong725
Summary: A girl wakes up in an alley and does not remember a thing. Yami decides to help this girl remember who she is and what exactly happened to her. Yami x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Music of the Memories Lost

I was broken.

I was nothing now.

I had the memories beaten right out of me.

I woke up in an alleyway one night. I could barely move. I glanced around once my eyes had adjusted to see no one. I carefully rose myself from the ground but screamed in pain when I figured out that my leg was broken and badly bruised. I grabbed an old 2x4, long enough to substitute as a crutch. I did a quick examination of myself and found that I was covered in bruises and cuts and two very bad cuts along my arm and on my forehead.

Now, I had no idea what I was doing in that alleyway, or how I got to be there. I had no memories. I could remember the simple things like how to read and write. What family and friends I had, even my own name, were mysteries to me now.

I made my way, slowly, out of that alley. It was dark but the last bits of the sunset were still on the horizon past the city. No one was on the streets and those who were, walked on by without a care in the world. They didn't even notice or care about the girl who was bruised and bleeding, while using a plain piece of wood as a crutch.

I could feel the blood loss getting to me. My vision was fuzzy and I was getting slower and slower, if that was even possible, as I walked along. I was walking until I couldn't walk anymore. Luckily I had stopped in front of a little game store on the outskirts of the business district in the city. The shop was about to close for the night. I quickly walked in and saw an old man in the back sitting behind the counter. He looked up as I came in concern quickly filling his eyes as he looked at me. All I could say was "Help…" as I collapsed at the front of the store.

My vision was fading to black and I heard the man call for help.

"Yami! Yugi! Come Quick!"

I heard running from the upstairs area and heard a few people enter. They gasped as they saw me, lying there broken. One of them ran up to me and rolled me onto my back so that he was able to get a better look at me. All I saw were two deep crimson full of concern eyes looking into my own green eyes as I fainted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm new to this whole thing and I hope you guys will stick with me patiently. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! My computer was being difficult…we all have those days… :D**

**Thank you for my first reviews!**

**I do ****NOT**** own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC!**

I woke up with a groan, my eyes blurry and a headache creeping its way in. I blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting and found myself in a small living room on the couch.

"You're awake"

I turned my head to the right from where the deep voice came from and saw a boy there with crazy black spiked hair that was tipped in crimson, the same color as his eyes, and blond, lightning bolt bangs that framed his face, while a few shot up into the black spikes.

I quickly sat up to only get completely dizzy and slam my head back onto the pillow behind me. I heard him chuckle a little. I just had to glare at him for that. I didn't see what was so funny about me being dizzy. I turned away and looked back up at the ceiling.

"You were pretty beat up. I cleaned your cuts and one of our 'acquaintances' was able to get one of his personal doctors to come and set your broken leg up in a cast," he said as he pointed to my leg. (A/N: Acquaintance is Kaiba: lol)

"What happened to you?"

I couldn't remember a thing. I thought about it but came up with nothing.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember"

"Well do you have a name?"

I looked at him again. I stared into his crimson orbs wanting to say a name but coming up with nothing. I can't believe that I don't remember! I lifted my hand to my forehead only to wince at the touch. It must have had something to do with the gash on my head and the large bump on my forehead.

"I…I-I don't…remember what it is," I said with a sad look.

His eyes grew wide with concern. "I'll be right back."

He got up and left but not before he said with a smile," By the way, I'm Yami."

I could feel a very light blush creep to my cheeks as I smiled back. _What are you doing?! _ I asked myself. _You just met him! _I pondered the thought a bit and decided _Well he is…cute… _I pushed my thoughts away as I heard him enter the kitchen. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation that he was having with two other people. One sounded like an older man, probably the one that I had called help from, and a younger sounding boy, like if 'Yami' hadn't grown up yet.

I heard the words, "…amnesia…she can't remember…I'm concerned…need to help her…" from the deep voice of Yami.

The door to the kitchen opened to reveal Yami followed by a shorter, younger looking version of him except he has large innocent, amethyst eyes instead of his twin's sharp crimson eyes, his hair is tipped with the same color as his eyes. The only other difference between the two is that he doesn't have extra bangs shooting up into his wild crazy spikes. The other person was an old man who is an older looking version of the both of the twins. He had gray hair that mostly was held back in a bandana. He had the look of many years of wisdom in his purple eyes.

From each of the looks in their eyes…I knew that I can trust these people. They have good hearts.

"Hello…um…" said the old man. He didn't know what to say to me. Heck, I wouldn't know what to say to me either if you found out that someone didn't have their memories.

"Hi…um…c-could someone please h-help me up?" I asked.

"Oh sure!" said the younger version of Yami. "By the way I'm Yugi." He said with a smile as he helped me into a sitting position. He placed my broken, cast covered leg on the coffee table in front of the couch to keep it elevated.

"T-thank you…Yugi" I said with a shy smile.

Everyone then sat around me in a circle, sort of. They sat on other seats that were in the room. Yami sat next to me on the couch while the old man sat on the recliner a little bit away from the couch, Yugi sat on the arm rest of the recliner. They all were looking down feeling awkward. We were all silent, till I spoke up.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Yami was the one to answer, "Not long, maybe 12 hours. You had lost a lot of blood and were really pale." His deep voice was hinted with concern. I could tell he was wondering, _who would do such a thing to this poor girl? _

I nodded my head. I didn't even look at them for a while. I just looked down at my hands, until I noticed that there was something in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small necklace. I went wide-eyed. The charm of the necklace was a white, porcelain heart. It had a little music note on it right after the cursive written name: Melody.

I looked at it for a bit. _Could this be my name? Maybe they can help me regain my other memories?_ I showed Yami the necklace. He also went wide-eyed and asked, "Melody? Is that your name?"

I just shrugged. "I'm not sure, but…I guess it could be, since I don't remember anything."

"Well then Melody, it is nice to meet you." The old man said with a smile. "By the way my name is Solomon Mouto, but you can call me grandpa like both of my grandsons and their friends do."

I smiled and nodded. Then a thought occurred to me, _where can I stay? I don't know where I live or if I even have a home_. These thoughts ran through my head until Yami spoke up.

"Do you have any place to stay?"

I answered, "No…"

"Well…why don't you stay here?"

I looked up at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Well yes, seeing as you don't remember anything, you could stay here and Yugi and I, even our friends can help you regain your memories." He said all with a smile. I got lost in his eyes for a minute before answering.

"O…O-okay."

"Great!" Yugi spoke up sounding like a little kid even though I could tell; both of them were still in high school. I laughed a little at his reaction.

"Well we have an extra bedroom upstairs. Now seeing as you are young, you probably went to school. I'll enroll you into Domino High so that you won't have a lack of education. It may also help you remember a thing or two." Grandpa stated with a smile.

I smiled back, "That would be very wonderful. Thank you 'Grandpa'." I laughed a little. The word sounded different coming out of my mouth. Maybe I never had a grandpa in my life? That's probably why it sounds so different. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Yami spoke.

"Grandpa I can take her upstairs while you and Yugi get breakfast ready. I don't think it's good to put any weight on her broken leg right now. I will come back down and get her plate."

"That's a good idea my boy." Grandpa said.

The next thing I knew I was being picked up in the very strong arms of Yami in bridal-style. I was surprised and looked at him. I blushed and I knew he saw it when he smirked. I did my best to look at anything other than his face, his handsome, perfect face framing those deep crimson eyes.

I heard Yugi whisper to Grandpa before we made our way up the stairs, "I think Yami likes Melody. He can't keep his eyes off of her." I knew I looked embarrassed and I saw that Yami must have heard too because he stiffened a little and his face was red with embarrassment.

We made it to my room and Yami laid me down on the bed. I looked around the room; it was nice and small with a table by the bed and a lamp, also an alarm clock. There was also a small dresser and a small closet it the room as well.

"Well…if there is anything you may need…um…my room is right across the hall. Is there anything you need right now before I go and get your breakfast?" Yami asked.

"No not right now. Except could you tell me where the bathroom is in case I may need it?"

"Sure, it's actually right next door on the right. Yugi's room is across from it and Grandpa's is down the hall. Seeing as you probably don't want to wear those clothes anymore, I'll get you some pajamas and then I'll ask my friend today if she can go to the store and buy you a few simple sets of clothes. Then of course we will need to buy your school uniform seeing as you will be attending with Yugi and I."

"Well…um…sure I guess." I said shyly. "I don't want to be a bother really."

"No, no you're not. We all really want to help you. We will try anything we can to help." He stated in a calm manner but sternly. Our conversation ended when Grandpa called up the stairs to tell Yami that breakfast was ready.

"I'll be right back." He said with a small smile.

Before he left though, I said, "Thank you, Yami."

He smirked and I felt my face heat up into a blush.

"You're welcome, Melody. Now rest." He then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I closed my eyes. _I hope they can help me regain more than just my name, even if it takes forever._ I thought about it with a faint smile. _Maybe forever won't be bad._

**Well that's it! Thank you for reviews and I will try my best to get another chapter up soon! I hope you guys liked it!**

**BTW: The necklace that Melody found in her pocket is based off of a necklace that I own in real life. Mine has a red rose on it though and it says my own name.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Here is chapter 3! Here's a shout out to my friend Mad Dog who is reading this. A shout out to her sister too!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC! Enjoy!**

It turns out that after breakfast, Yami and Yugi had to go to school and grandpa had said that he would be very busy in the Game shop today, but he would bring up some lunch for me. Before they left, Yami brought me an old crutch from down in the basement to use if I wanted to use the bathroom. He also gave me a pair of pajamas so I could change out of my dirt covered ones and a plastic cast cover to put over my cast so I'm able to get a shower. (A/N: Idk what they are called, but you're supposed to use them so the cast isn't ruined)

"Now, I know you might be bored up here all day and you still need your rest, but I have some books that you can read if you happen to be bored." Yami brought in from his room three books and placed them on the table next to the bed.

"The…Hunger Games? Catching Fire? MockingJay?" I asked.

He replied with a small smile, "Heh heh… yeah they are actually pretty good books. I'm sure you will like 'em."

I thanked him, then he ran out the door saying bye and saying something about going to be late for school and that he would bring his friends over afterwards to meet me.

After a while of just lying there on the bed, I figured I could use a shower. I got the crutch and very carefully walked my way to the bathroom next door with my pajamas in my free hand. Once inside, I found a note on the sink from Yami. I smiled at his hand writing. It was so neat and perfect like he was delicately writing on a flower petal.

The note said: _Just in case you have trouble, the faucet on the shower turns on when the handle is turned to the left. The left gives you the hot water and the right gives you the cold. I left some towels for you on the towel rack and you are welcome to use anything in the bathroom._

_~Yami_

That note made me smile. Before I got into the shower I spotted myself in the mirror. I have brown, naturally curly hair with blond highlights. I also have very green eyes that are sharp and squint when I smile. I hadn't really remembered what I looked like. I only really knew that I had something to do with the color green. I guess it was my eyes. Maybe it's also a favorite color too?

Once the shower was ready and I had my cast cover on, I stepped in. The warm water was excellent. It took away most of the blood, dirt, and pain that was still left on me from the alley. I kept thinking of Yami. _Why is he being so nice to me when he could easily just throw me into the care of others?_ _Well, negative thoughts aren't going to help in my search of my memories…_

After my shower I dried off with the towels on the towel rack and dressed in the pajamas Yami gave me. I brushed my hair, feeling it was the right thing to do. As my hair dried it went back to its natural curls that framed my face perfectly. I also noticed that I had tan skin. (A/N: Not orange tan! Italian and Indian roots! But she doesn't know! Just saying)

I made my way back to my room and lay down on the bed after taking my cast cover off. Not long after, Grandpa came up with some lunch and we talked for a while. He asked me questions to see what I knew. Apparently, I knew how to read and write, I could tell which colors were which and had a very much disapproving look on the color pink, and I now knew my name is Melody from the necklace from my pocket which was now safe and sound around my neck. The only things I didn't know were family, friends, and what happened in that alleyway.

After a while, grandpa had to leave to go back to the store and said that Yami and Yugi will be back in a couple of hours. I stayed sitting up and decided to read one of the books Yami gave me; The Hunger Games.

It turns out that all three are related in a 'trilogy'.

I started to read. An hour later I was fully immersed in the book. It was so suspenseful! I loved the love triangle between Katniss, Gale, and Peeta. Katniss being the hero of the story saved her sister from the reaping by volunteering to take her place in the Games. Peeta was also picked to be a tribute and it went from there.

After a few more hours of reading, I was half way done with the book, when I heard the front door open and heard Yami yell, "Grandpa we're home! Tea, Tristan, and Joey are here too!" I heard footsteps on the stairs and some light talking.

Yami then knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said with a slight giggle.

He and Yugi walked in with smiles on their faces with three other people behind them. I instantly grew shy.

"How are you doing?" Yami asked me.

"I'm…doing well." I said quietly. "How was school?"

Yugi answered, "Boring."

"Heh you can say 'dat again Yug." The boy with blond hair and brown eyes said. "By the way, the names Joey Wheeler."

"My name is Tristan." Said the boy with brunette hair that spikes up to a single point in the front and dark eyes.

The girl spoke next, "I'm Tea it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. She had short brown hair and bright happy blue eyes.

"I-It's nice to meet you all. I'm Melody; well I think that's my name. We only had an idea when we found my necklace." I pointed to my necklace.

"Melody. That's a nice name. Oh! Here I brought you some clothes. Yami called this morning and said that you needed some."

"Thank you." I smiled as she started unpacking the clothes from a big duffle bag. The boys went to the other side of the room and sat on the floor deep in conversation. I looked over questioningly only to turn back blushing when Yami looked up and smiled.

"Well here are some tank tops. I got you a black one, a green one, a purple one, and a blue one. I figured they would look good with your skin tone." Said Tea.

I asked her, "How…did you know about my skin tone?"

She leaned in and whispered, "Yami told me everything about you in school. I think he may like you."

She leaned back and had to stifle a laugh at my blush that was plastered across my face. _He…He talked about me?_

"Oh I also got you some other shirts. I also got you some shorts, boot cut jeans because of your cast, and skinny jeans for when your cast can come off." She had a smile the entire time.

"Thank you Tea." I replied. I looked at all of the clothes she brought me and I was amazed and grateful that someone, anyone would go out of their way to help a person like me. I decided to voice my thoughts after the guys all came back over from where they were talking.

"Thank you all. I am very grateful that you all are willing to help me regain my memories and making me feel at home. I'm not sure if I ever had a home, but this is very nice."

"No prob' Melody." Joey said.

"What are friends for?" Tea stated.

I was shocked. "What are friends?"

"Well…um…they are. Um, Yugi can you help us out here?" Tristan asked.

Yugi replied looking at me, "Friends are people who will always be there for you especially in times of need. They are there to have fun and to share things with. Friends are the greatest people you could ever have in your life." He finished with a small smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Yami said. I looked at him and blushed and looked away as he had a small smirk on his face.

I looked then looked at each of them looking into their eyes for kindness and said with a smile and a glance back at Yami, "Well then… friends…sound like good people. I'm glad to have them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! BTW: Melody's character is basically based off of me. Same hair, eye color, and skin tone. It's basically me put into the story except my name is different and I have glasses! :D**

**Lol my friend Mad Dog read chapter 2 and when she read that Yami carried Melody up the stairs, all she could think of was: "King of Games!" -Lol YGOTAS quote.**

**I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC Melody!**

A week has passed now from when I woke up from that alley. During that week, I had fun. Joey, Tea, and Tristan would come over as much as they could to hang out with Yugi, Yami, and me. When they weren't there, Yami would usually be in my room with me and we would just talk about each other's day and joke around. He would stay in there with me most of the time trying to help me remember some things but we would always come up with nothing. He would always bring up my meals for me because he insisted that I not move because I could get 'hurt' again. From that I can tell he is very protective but such a gentleman in many ways.

One day that week I was tired of sitting in my room so I asked Yami if I could go outside. He happily obliged as long as he got to carry me down the stairs. I just blushed really bad. Yugi said he found an old wheelchair down in the basement that was very sturdy for me to use. Yami carried me down the stairs bridal style and set me in the wheelchair making sure that my leg was set properly. He took me to the park and we walked around a bit, well, more like he walked and I were pushed in the wheelchair. I told him I could wheel myself but he insisted that he'd do it. All in all it was a very fun day to be outside and enjoy nature. Yami even picked me a flower that was growing in a bunch of to the side of the path through the park. He said it was called a 'daisy.' It was so sweet of him.

So now here we are a week later and it is the start of my first day of school. My alarm woke me up. I groaned, not used to being up this early in the morning. I heard noise coming from outside my door in the hallway and I laughed knowing that it was Yami and Yugi. I got my crutch and limped my way to my door and opened it to find Yugi in a headlock by Yami. Yami was messing with Yugi's hair with his fist. I couldn't help but laugh some more and they finally looked up and froze.

"Um…" Yami said then let go of Yugi.

I just laughed and turned around and went back into my room. I got my uniform from my closet and just glared at it. It was a uniform with a short blue skirt, white blouse, and a _pink_ jacket to finish it off. I figured out quickly that pink is my most hated color. (A/N: Same in real Life: p) I made my way to the bathroom just as Yami walked out. He was already in his uniform, a blue blazer and matching pants but instead of a white shirt underneath the jacket, he wore a black one. I smiled and blushed a little as he walked past. I got into the bathroom, got a quick shower, brushed my hair and let it dry to its natural curly form, and then put on my uniform. I quickly brushed my teeth and then looked at myself in the mirror. _Ugh, …pink!_ I stepped out of the bathroom and Yami was waiting for me there. I blushed a little as he saw me and smirked.

"Oh, here let me help you," he said softly indicating the blue ribbon at the top of my uniform. He carefully took them and tied them into a nice bow, like how the uniform should look like. He then reached his hand for the chain from my necklace around my neck; I shivered a little at his touch, and he pulled the chain out from behind my uniform jacket and set it carefully on top of the bow.

"Perfect," He smiled.

By this time I was blushing like mad. "Th-Thank you."

"No problem." He smirked. "Shall we?"

I nodded and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs, very mindful of my cast. He carefully set me down on the wheelchair and he wheeled me into the kitchen for some breakfast.

We all soon I was so happy that the first floor was on ground level so that way I didn't have to go down any steps. Yami, Yugi and I walked to school then enjoying the nice fall weather. Yugi and I talked for a while about some games he brought up to me from the shop during that week. It turns out that I was interested in games and puzzles just like he was. He brought me some Sudoku puzzles and he was surprised when I figured out one of the puzzles in less than five minutes.

We got to school and Yami wheeled me to homeroom. It turns out that we had most of the same classes together. The others I didn't have with him, I shared with Yugi. He wheeled me into the room just as the bell rang and stood at the front of the room.

"Ah yes, all right class today we have a new student. Her name is Melody." Said the teacher.

"Uh-um…Hi," I said quietly.

"Now miss…um…what is your last name miss?"

I froze. "I'm…not sure."

Yami spoke up, "Mr. Carson, could I speak to you for a moment in the hall?"

Mr. Carson nodded and followed Yami into the hall and I was left sitting at the front of the class. I was so embarrassed because everyone was looking at me. I heard whispers but couldn't make them out. I did hear one saying, "What's with the cast and that big scar on her forehead?" I immediately looked down at my hands. I heard Yami and Mr. Carson come in and I looked up, Mr. Carson had such sympathy for me in his eyes because I knew what Yami told him.

Mr. Carson said quietly to the class, "Well class, Yami has told me that Melody, due to unknown circumstances, has lost her memory." I froze. _Great! Why did he have to tell everyone that?!_ I looked around and saw that everyone in the room gave me sympathetic looks.

"I hope that everyone treats her with respect. Now seeing as the Mouto's are your caretakers you will sit next to Yami." I nodded gratefully. Yami then wheeled me to my seat and helped me sit in the desk.

The day went on pretty much the same in every class; either Yami or Yugi had to explain my unfortunate circumstances to all of the teachers. Soon pretty much the entire school knew that there was a girl with no memories there. Yami and Yugi were such gentlemen and wheeled me everywhere. Yami even got my lunch for me. Some other guys offered to help me during the day, but Yami sent them away. I always saw a slight glare in his eyes when that happened, and I always blushed. (A/N: Man, Melody sure blushes a lot!)

Pretty soon the day was over and I was back in my room doing my homework finally out of that gross uniform and in a tank top and shorts. I got up to use the bathroom and I heard the hushed voices of Yami and Yugi coming from Yami's closed bedroom door. I felt bad for eavesdropping but I just had too when I heard my name mentioned.

"Yami, do you like Melody? And answer me this time." Yugi asked Yami annoyed. I froze a little.

"Wh-why do you ask?"

"Because, I see the way you look at her. You blush every time she does something cute and you are protective over her." He replied with a slight smirk in his voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Does Yami really like me?_ I listed in more.

"Well…um…m-maybe I do. She's just…beautiful." My face quickly heated up into a blush. _Me? B-beautiful?_

"Well you should ask her out!" Yugi said a little too loudly and Yami shushed him. I had to hold back a laugh by biting my tongue.

"I would but, I'm afraid that she'll turn me down." I frowned a little. _I wouldn't turn you down._

"She wouldn't turn you down. I see the way she looks at you too. She blushes all the time around you and stutters sometimes too." _I really stutter?_

"I don't know Yugi…"

"Well if you don't get a move on, someone will jump at the chance first." Yugi pointed out.

Yami sighed and chuckled a little, "All right I'll ask her out on a date tomorrow."

I had butterflies in my stomach. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening!_ I quickly retreated back into my room and shut the door quietly when I heard one of the boys walk to the door.

I went over and sat on my bed and played with my necklace. I then finished my homework and Yami came in to take me down the stairs for dinner. The whole time during dinner I saw the blush on his face and noticed that he was deep in thought. I also had a blush creep across my face and butterflies in my stomach thinking about what was to come tomorrow. After dinner, he took me back upstairs and set me on my bed. He then carefully pushed a strand of hair off of my face and behind my ear and brushed his fingers over the scar on my forehead. I felt my face heat up.

In his deep voice he said, "Good night, Melody."

"Good night Yami." I replied shyly.

He smiled and then left for his room. I lay back on my bed with even more butterflies in my stomach and an even deeper blush come across my face. I quickly got ready for bed and crawled under my covers. Only one thought flew through my mind before I went to sleep that night. _Tomorrow can't come soon enough._


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy, band camp is starting soon with also my start of SENIOR YEAR!**

**BTW: **_{Memory Sequence}_

**I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my O.C.!**

I woke up the next morning by someone shaking me awake.

"…lody…elody…Melody! Wake up!" exclaimed Yami.

"Huh…wh-What?" I asked.

"Oh good you're awake. I don't think that you set your alarm last night and you slept in."

I was wide awake when he said that. I noticed that he was already in his school uniform.

"Oh Crap!"

I quickly jumped up and unfortunately got tangled up in my sheets. I was falling but luckily Yami was there to catch me at the last second. I looked up at him and immediately got lost in his crimson eyes. I don't know how long we were in that position until Yugi came in and snapped us out of our daze.

"Um…guys? We're going to be late!" exclaimed Yugi.

Yami helped me up. We both had very deep blushes running across our faces. I immediately ran over to my closet and got my uniform out and was about to pull my nightshirt off when I realized that I still had company. I turned around with my shirt half way up. Yami and Yugi both stared wide eyed with blushes red as tomatoes on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Get out!"

They both snapped out of their gazes and immediately bolted out the door. I quickly ran to the door as fast as I could with my cast still on and made sure to shut and lock it to make sure I didn't have any peeping toms. I quickly dressed in my uniform and pulled up my hair into a curly, messy bun with a few curls framing my face. I unlocked my door and found Yami outside the door waiting to take me down the stairs, still blushing badly. When we made it downstairs, Yami set me in my wheelchair with my book bag on the back of the chair. We headed out and Yugi handed us each a slice of toast.

We made it to school on time thankfully and made it to homeroom almost 2 minutes before the bell rang. I felt bad for Yami because he had to run and wheel me to school the whole way. Before the bell I turned to him at my desk.

"Yami…I'm really sorry about this morning making us almost late. I also feel bad that you had to run while pushing my wheelchair all the way…" I trailed off.

Yami stared into my eyes for a while. I saw slight concern in his eyes also with amusement.

"Melody, it's alright. It happens once and a while to everyone. You would not believe how many times Joey has been late to school. And about the wheelchair thing, it's okay. I am happy to be doing that for you because you are very kind. There is nothing I would rather do than help you… "

I blushed slightly. He looked away and thought for a bit and then looked back at me, with red tints still spread on his cheeks. (A/N: Geez these two blushes a whole lot don't they?)

"Um…M-Me-Melody?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I…well…I want to ask you something …"

_Oh my gosh! Here it comes!_ I thought with my eyes widening a little bit.

"Um…Sure… W-what is it?"

"Well…I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to-"

He never got to finish his question because at that moment the bell rang telling that homeroom has started. Yami looked disappointed but before he turned back to the front to hear the teacher's announcements he mouthed the words, 'I'll ask you later', slowly. I quickly nodded and turned my attention to the front of the room.

The first half of the day went by pretty normally. I could tell that Yami wanted to ask me something, and I knew what that something was. It was now lunchtime and I had to eat quickly because I needed to make a trip to the library to look for information for a report I am doing in History. It took me a bit of convincing Yami, telling him that I could go myself and if I didn't come back in 15 minutes he could come and get me.

I started to make my way to the library during the free/lunch period. There was barely anyone in the halls. I was halfway there when my wheelchair was stopped from behind. The person who stopped it came around to face me. I recognized him from one of my classes. He had platinum blond hair that was short and spiked just a little in the front with hair gel. He also had brown eyes. From what I could tell, he was taller than Yami. (A/N: Poor Yami…though not noted, Melody is only an inch shorter than Yami.)

"Hey. You're the new girl? Melody, right?" he asked in a "trying to be handsome voice".

"Um…yes…and you are?"

"Oh please forgive me," he stepped closer to me, though a little too close for comfort. "My name is Mark Thomas."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Excuse me, but I must be going now-"I tried wheeling around him and he cut me off by grabbing the arm rests of the wheelchair. He leaned in closer, just inches from my face.

"I was just wondering. Do you want to go out with me this weekend?" He asked. His left hand moved to my right knee just above my cast. I was disgusted.

"I'm sorry but, no. I am not interested."

His hand moved further up my leg reaching the edge of my skirt.

"C'mon babe. Every girl would love the chance to date me."

His hand made it up my skirt and I had had enough. I slapped him right across the face. His left cheek now had a red hand-print forming on it. He backed away shocked and furious.

"I said no!" I was finally able to wheel around him but, I didn't get far because he grabbed the back handles of my wheelchair and lifted them up in order to throw me to the ground. I landed on the floor on my hands and knees and smacked the left side of my face off of the floor. I was surprised at what happened next…

_{I was running from two figures and they were gaining. I tried to take a short-cut through an alleyway but was horrified to see that it was a dead end. The two figures saw me._

"_Heh…you can't get away that easily" One of the male figures said._

"_Let's get her." Said the other._

_They beat me with anything that they could find in that alleyway. They broke my leg and cut me up very badly. I was barely conscious before they delivered the final blow to my head. They left thinking I was dead…}_

I gasped finally out of my memory. So many emotions were running through me. Fear, hate, sadness. So many were indescribable. I felt tears prick my eyes as I tried to get up from the floor in the school hallway. I heard Mark laughing while walking away.

"Jerk..." I muttered.

"Melody!" Someone shouted.

I turned my head, not fully off of the ground yet and was able to see Yami running my way. He quickly helped me to stand and noticed the bruises and floor burns that were on my hands, knees, and face. Some were slightly bleeding and others stung.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

I looked into his eyes and saw concern and some other emotion that I couldn't see. The tears finally broke as I threw my arms around him and cried my heart out into his chest. He stiffened a little but returned the embrace, rubbing small circles on my back to calm me down. I moved my head to the side a little so he could hear what I had to say. I told him everything. From what happened with the encounter with Mark to my memory flash.

I calmed down more and more as I told my story. I looked up to see Yami staring down at me with a concerned face. In his eyes I could also see concern and sadness for me, but there was also anger, hatred, and disgust for what Mark did and the two figures in my memory did to me.

"Come on, we should get you cleaned up." He wiped the last of my tears away with his thumbs. "Please, don't cry anymore."

I just simply nodded. He carefully helped me into my wheelchair and wheeled me down to the nurse's office. Upon entering the nurse saw my condition and gave Yami a couple of cotton balls, Band-Aids, and Peroxide to clean me up. We went to the back room where there were a few beds incase kids got headaches throughout the day and needed a place to rest. Yami placed me on one of the beds and he kneeled down in front of me. He started with my knees. I hissed at the pain.

Yami chuckled, "It's alright. I'll try to go easier."

I noticed bruises were forming on my hands and knees. There was probably an even bigger bruise on my face. In no time he was done cleaning my knees and bandaging them. He stood up and sat next to me starting to clean my hands. He was so gentile. He held my hands like they were delicate flowers and took very good care when it came to bandaging them.

"Don't worry, I'm going to have a little talk with Mark about what he did to you. And then we are going to find out who those men where in your memory." He said gently but with confidence.

He then came to my face. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his. He was most careful with my face because it had the biggest injury and hurt the most.

As he cleaned my face he asked me quietly, "Melody, I was wondering…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" I could tell he was thinking very hard about what was going to happen next.

He chuckled, "Well, I wanted to ask what I was trying to ask you in homeroom today. Melody? Will you go out on a date with me?"

My eyes widened. I mentally screamed _Yes! Finally!_

I smiled, "Of course Yami, I would be very happy to go on a date with you."

His eyes grew bright as he smiled. He told me that we could go this Saturday afternoon because that morning was my doctor's appointment to have my cast removed. It turns out that my leg was only fractured slightly and was able to heal quickly. I was so excited to hear this news that I gave him another big hug. I was so happy.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

That night after everyone was asleep two figures were outside, hidden it the shadows.

"The girl is still alive." One of the men said.

"Yes and we will strike soon to finish her. We need her out of the way to be able to take what is ours."

They both laughed maniacally and then departed their own separate ways.

**Well there you go! Mark is such a jerk and Yami is such a sweetheart! Who were those two men and why are they after Melody? Hmmmm…**

**Well in the meantime please, please, PLEASE! RATE & REVIEW!**

**Oh and BTW: What do you think Yami and Melody should do on their date? Where should they go? I already have one place in mind that goes along with the plot but I need some other ideas please?**


End file.
